Shingeki no Zombies
by Maple Q
Summary: After a virus was discovered that makes people attack and eat each other, childhood friends, Eren, Mikasa and Armin found themselves desperately trying to survive as they meet and team up with a lot of people. (Zombie Apocalypse)(Hint of romance)
1. Chapter 1 - Virus Outbreak

**Shingeki no Zombies**

Advancing Zombies

_..._

* * *

**_Please don't read any further if you have a weak heart or something. I can't be responsible for your heart attack. So back away slowly and read other genre if ever._**

* * *

**Eren**

I have no idea of what's happening right now. As soon as I woke up I heard gunshots and screams. So on instinct, I quickly ducked and covered my head. I thought that someone was getting robbed. But right now, currently, the screaming and gunshots disappeared. I stood up carefully.

"What was that?" I questioned myself as my door flew open and Mikasa entered my room and quickly shut the door behind her.

"Eren, are you alright?" she asked me while panting and catching her breathe. "Yeah..?" I answered a bit confused, "Anyways was that gunshot?" I furrowed my eyebrows as I said that sentence. "I don't know either." she replied I saw her walk towards my window, peeking through my curtains.

My mom, Mikasa and I all live together in our house, it's a two story one. I joined her by the window and peeked with her. We are not at the country's central region or whatever you call it so there's not much cars and buildings here.

"Uh, it looks okay." I muttered as I scratched my arm, uh I really have to clean sometimes. Mikasa nodded at me and was walking towards the door, "Hey, where are you going?" I reached for her arm to stop her from walking away, she looked at me and said, "I'm gonna check if your mom's okay.". I let go of her and followed her to my mom's room.

"Mom?" I knocked at her door roughly, it's not like I'm disrespecting her i just want her to open it immediately. "It's open." Mikasa calmly said, then we decided that we will just barge in since mom is taking too long to respond. So I turned the door knob and she was not there. "Let's check the kitchen." and so we did.

Mom was not there neither but we found a note, 'I went shopping! Don't fight while I'm away and don't abandon each other!' then there's a heart at the bottom with my mom's name beside it, 'Carla'. "She went shopping? She could have wake us up." wait anyways, I should check outside and find out what's happening.

I didn't notice that Mikasa opened the tv, how reliable of her, wanting to watch tv while our neighbor is probably getting robbed or worst murdered. "An unknown virus was found out by our medical research team. It was extracted from a psycho man who started biting and hurting strangers. The Department of Health has not yet discovered if the virus caused his behavior." the reporter said.

i glared at Mikasa and went near her, I grabbed her shoulder and started dragging her outside our house with me. "Eren?" she mumbled and I let go of her, "I'm going to check our neighbors and mom said not to abandon each other, remember?" I looked at her and she nodded at me. Our neighbor is our childhood friend, Armin Arlert and his grandpa.

"Armin!" I knocked at their door and rung their doorbell twice, thrice and many times, "Eren, be patient." Mikasa warned me and I pouted at her angrily. Finally, the door opened and there stood our blonde friend, Armin. "Eren and Mikasa! What was that noise earlier?" we just shrugged at him in reply, anyways I'm really relieved that Armin's fine.

**Mikasa**

I shrugged at Armin's question, I looked around and noticed that a strange looking man is wandering around. Wait. Are those blood? I felt my sweat dropped as the bloody man looked directly into my eyes. Then he started running towards us, I gasped in panic and quickly shoved Eren into Armin's house and followed closely myself.

"Mikasa, what the h-!?"

"Armin, close the door!"

I said at him but he only looked at me confused, I glanced at the running man and found out that he was near the gate of Armin's house. I shoved the door close and quickly locked it, I panted heavily once more and wiped my forehead.

"Huh? Wh-what was that for, Mikasa!" Eren yelled at me, it seems like he's angry again, but I just saved him. I'm used to it anyways. "A mad man... bloody...outside." it seems like I can't form a proper sentence since I'm panting heavily. "Outside?" Armin repeated my word and opened the door, I felt my heartbeat went insane inside of me as I saw that the man was right infront of the door and is going to attack Armin.

"Waaaahhhh!" Armin screamed in surprise and fear, he was about to get bitten by the psycho but Eren smashed the door close at the face of the man. "Lock the door!" I told Eren and he did so.

**Armin**

What was that? As soon as my mind finished processing what just happened, I trembled with fear and my hands started sweating and so is my nose. "Wh-wha..? What was...that?" I feel like I will have a heart attack anytime now. I looked at my friends, I can tell they're terrified too, what should we do? I have to think, think, THINK!

I felt Mikasa's eyes on me and I looked back at her. "...What should we do?" she asked me. Is she relying on me to make a plan? No way...I'm too...scared. I cant think! I don't know! I looked down and tried to even my breathing and collect myself. Okay, Armin?first look around and examine your surroundings. So, a television, sofa, fridge, phone, curtains...wait. PHONE! Bingo! Why didn't I think of it?

"Let's call the police!"

And so we did. We explained to them our situation and I heard the bangs at my door getting louder. That psycho is really desperate to get inside and maybe kill us! I flinched at my thought and exhaled and inhaled to remain calm. Now is the best time to avoid panicking. Once the cops come everything will be back to normal. Normal, just think positive, Armin. Think positively. Inhale, exhale and yeah! You're doing great...keep it up. Wow, I'm quite good at taming myself.

We waited for them to arrived. "So Armin...did you watch the latest episode of The Gags?" Eren asked me while showing his comforting grin. But why ask that? It's not the right situation and not to mention that our life is in danger. So why-? Wait. Is he...trying to comfort me and make me forget our situation? How...kind of him. "Y-yeah..." I replied smiling in return and I saw Mikasa smile a bit. Then we talked about a lot of tv shows until,

"They have discovered a virus I heard it makes people attack other people. And eat them." Mikasa began, she seemed calm and collected but I doubt that. The past few years I have noticed that she's good at hiding her true feelings. But about that news, I watched it on channel 14 too, I first thought it was a prank but when they showed the video...Wait...what if,

"What if that man/psycho/bloody man is infected?" the three of us said in unison with different aliases for 'him'. I looked down once more and tried to process our theory inside of my brain. I chuckled nervously, "Th-that's...sort of...absurd..?" I said anxiety present in my voice. "Y-yeah..." Eren agreed with me though his voice sounds shaky too, "Let's think positive guys. That man is just crazy." Mikasa assured us and I felt the weight on my chest lit up even a bit, her voice has that effect on me. I was once more cut off from my thoughts when I heard a siren, a police siren. My face lit up with hope and I quickly stoop up and ran to the window. Together with Eren and Mikasa we peeked through it to see if the man was getting arrested but.

Unfortunately,

what we saw was different from what we expected. The street was filled with his kinds and the cops who have arrived to rescue us became the one who needs to be rescued. They were at least 10 lunatic persons down there and they are attacking the 5 cops who came to our aid. The mere sight was gruesome and made me want to puke my guts out. There were screams, gunshots and bloods everywhere. I covered my mouth as the cops screamed for help, the guns fired, and the blood spilled everywhere.

And nothing was the same anymore after that day.

After we received that grim reminder...

* * *

**Author's Note: **So erm, uh, I'm sure you won't get any nightmares from this. And it's super awkward to write this cause I haven't experienced this situation, obviously. Bear with me haha. So I hope I will see you next chapter? And review is appreciated! Thanks!

**3/29/15 - Edited the Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Unlucky Day

**Shingeki no Zombies**

Advancing Zombies

_..._

* * *

**_Jean_**

"Oi, just hand us the money and we might spare your life." A hoodlum said as they cornered me in an alley. I shouldn't have took this shortcut and get punished by my teacher for being late instead, that's a whole freaking lot better. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" a big pooped-brained man approached me and kicked my stomach. I fell down on my knees and clutched my stomach, coughing at the pain.

These guys, they are disgusting. All I have with me is just my phone and allowance and, some books, surely it's not enough to satisfy them. But I can still try. "...Pl-please. This is all I have." I looked at them as if they're a garbage, nah, they really are a garbage and I offered them my bag. I felt his foot rested on top of my head. Acting all high and mighty, dumb ass.

They dropped all the stuff inside my bag and rummaged through it, they remind me of a filthy dog, _filthy._ "A hundred? Is this all ya got, ha? And a trashy phone?" Tch, as expected. Once again his foot met my stomach and my face, my body's freaking sore and they still continued beating me up. I can't even see myself but I can feel that I look totally helpless and weak right now. "That's enough guys, let's go. He's a waste of time." Their boss said. Well, unfortunately for you you're also a waste of time, space, air and life. Why did you guys even existed? Ha!?

"Lucky jerk." I heard the one who was beating me up muttered as he spit at me. "...d...sgus..tin.." I spent my remaining energy wiping the spit off my face. I will get even with them soon. But for now, let me lie in this dark alley. Ah, mom will scold me again for using this alley. Then everything went black.

...

When I woke up, my body still is sore but at least I can manage to walk now. I tried to get home. It seems like it's already 6pm or something. Upon exiting the alley, I noticed that it was awfully quiet and no one was out. I thought it was good cause in that way no one will see me all beat up and bruise all over my body. I winced when my elbow hit a car and it's warning siren activated. I would've jumped cause of surprise but my feet hurts so nah.

But there's this woman who looked at me directly. "What!?" I screamed at her in annoyance, I am in a bad mood today but I'm always respectful to others. I quickly continued walking when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head and -

the woman was right behind and leaped into me.

"WHAT THE-!" as I examined her face I realized that her eyeball in the left is gone, and so is her right arm. I kicked the woman in her stomach in fear, but unfortunately for me it only made her more aggressive. She tried choking me and she opened her mouth to bite my head. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed my lungs out and tried struggling but my very sore body won't let me win. This might be it. That was what I thought when an arrow passed through the woman's head and she fell side wards.

I thought that my heart is going to fail me any minute now. Until I heard a female voice, "Heeeeeeyyyyy!" it called out to me and I turned to look at her. She's holding a bow. My breathing went rigid as I realized something. _She killed the woman! _I ran away with fear, feeling tears down my eyes. My sore legs failed me once more and I stumbled and the lady caught up. This is it...goodbye cruel world. Goodbye mom. Goodbye dad. Bye friends. I closed my eyes preparing myself for an arrow to shoot me on the head.

"Hey!...ha...You...okay?" an exhausted voice brought me back to reality, and I can tell it hers. It was the bow woman's voice. "Go-go away! I-I'm not scared of...hurting you!" I managed to threaten her with my dried throat. I saw her took away her bow and knelt down beside me, "No, I'm not one of 'them'!" she exclaimed, loud yet in a hushed tone. As if she's holding her voice down. "Stop...screaming. They'll hear us..." she put a hand on my mouth, attempting to hush me.

"Mmmph..!"

"Shhhh..!"

"Muhg uow whnd owfmm mm!"

"What?"

I struggled and slapped her hand away."Who will hear us!?" I asked her while furrowing my brow and backing once more away from her. "Them." she pointed at a group of people who was devouring the woman she killed. My mouth went wide open and I failed to notice that she dragged me to a car and quietly closed the doors. "Were you bitten by her?" the brunette lady asked me, but I was too shocked from that sight until she shook my shoulders.

"Were you bitten?" she asked me once more, repeating the same question. I shook my head as I felt my hands started sweating. She sighed then introduced herself. "I'm Sasha." she paused and looked at the cannibals, "Let's wait for them to go away." she continued. All I can do is nod my head as my whole body trembled in fear.

What an unlucky day for me.

**Mikasa**

Armin locked himself inside the bathroom as we heard him puked up. Fortunately for us, the cops arrival and...death diverted their attention from us to them. After witnessing that gruesome scene, none of us dared to look once more down there. Down there is hell, literally.

I clutched my stomach, preventing myself to vomit. I looked at Eren, his green eyes are once more tearing up. I guess he felt my stares because he looked back at me too and quickly wiped his tears. Even in this desperate situation...you still won't let others see you cry. I dropped my head low, none of us can say anything as we waited for Armin to come back for his room's bathroom.

We heard the door creaked and Armin finally came out. I stared at him and examined his face. He looks exhausted and his eyes are swollen. He neared us and sat, "What...are we supposed to do...now?" Eren began. My blonde friend looked at him surprised, then he looked at me too, "...P-plan...let's make one..." he finally said. Armin stood up and fetch a notebook and pen.

"It's...clear that..." he paused and took a deep breathe, "Out there is hell..." Eren and I nodded our heads slowly in agreement. "Th-the cops-their death helped us...now it seems like they've forgotten about us and they're not trying to get in here now. Thanks to them..." he hanged his head low. "And...it's also clear that- that we can't stay up here for long. Our supplies are limited and...and we all have someone we need to check on." Yes, how could I forgot about Eren's mother.

Eren simply gritted his teeth together and clenched his fist, "Mom..." he muttered silently yet enough for me to hear. Armin opened his notebook and started writing, "There are only 2 ways to exit our house. By the door-which is not possible." he pointed at the window of his room, "Or by this window.".

"...T-that's more dangerous! How are we supposed to go down?!" Eren started yelling and stood up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him down, forcing him back to sit of the floor, "It's our only way." I whispered loud for him to hear. I nodded Armin to continue and to apologize for Eren's sudden outburst.

"We can...use the classic way. Tie my blankets together and use it as a rope." he wiped the skin under his nose thoughtfully. "75% sure that it can support our weight." He added. "But before that do you guys have your cellphones with you?" Oh yeah, I shook my head, "We left it back at home." he nodded at us.

"It's ok, I have mine here, we can use it...um...we can go down once we charged my phone. Estimated, it will take 15 minutes for it to go full batt." Armin said and we agreed with his plan. I hope it will work. After that Armin gave us a bag to fill it with the stuffs we are going to need to find his grandpa and Eren's mom.

"Hey Armin, you have a knife?"

My eyes widened at Eren's question. What is he gonna use it for? Yet, with these thoughts I didn't protested. "...It's...under my bed." Armin replied sadness hinted in his voice, "...When worst comes...we will have to kill right?" he voiced out.

Thats right. I was reminded that we all live in a cruel world.

"Uhm I got a text," Armin opened his cellphone and read the message aloud, "The virus outbreak in Shiganshina spread like a wildfire. As people cannibalize each other, only a few survived. If you are reading this message it means you're still alive.

This might be your last chance. Go to the Shiganshina Mall or SM rooftop every 5pm, a helicopter will be there. I repeat every 5pm any day, we will be waiting. From the Shiganshina Army." he finished.

* * *

Aurthor's Note: Sorry for mistakes or errors. And reviews are much appreciated! Thanks for reading guys. Hope to see you next chapter again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Life in the City

**Armin's POV - **

12:16pm - _Arlert's Crib_

I quietly peeked through my room's front curtains, I made sure that none of them will notice me. I sighed and closed it afterwards, "Guys, we can't go down in this window." I told them. There are like six of them down there and it's too dangerous. We need to get away from here quietly.

"What about your grandfather's room window?" Mikasa asked me. Looks like she just came back from our kitchen where she took some weapons for us to use. So overall, we collected 8 usable weapons. My father's gun,2 kitchen knife, baseball bat and 4 darts. The only problem is my gun don't have bullets in it. We can't find them anyways .

"Alright, let's try the window there." I nodded my head as I agreed with my Asian best friend. We went try grandfather's room which is just right in front of my room. Something inside of me ached as I felt like tearing up, where is my grandfather right now? Is he even alive? What about auntie Carla and uncle Grisha? Are we even gonna survive? What the heck are those things anyways.

My thoughts were interrupted when Mikasa gripped me by the shoulder, I winced in pain. She didn't really intentionally hurt me, maybe she just wants me to snap out of it. She's really sharp. "It's clear here." I heard my brunette best friend, Eren said as cooed us to take a look. Mikasa and I went near him, I looked at them straight in the eye, "This...this...this is it, guys. It's now or never." I whispered as my whole body trembled in fear and nervousness.

I gulped and took the chain of blankets from my friend's grasped and tied it to my grandfather's canopy bed. "You sure it can support our weight? It looks so old." Mikasa asked me with a shrug. I nodded at her, "Yes, it's made of a hundred year old sturdy tree." I replied as I tied the blankets in there securely.

"I should go first, I'm the heaviest." Mikasa raised her hand as she stared down the ground. "No way!" Eren took her arm and angrily yelled at her. Oh snap! That was close, they almost heard him. I silently hoped that they wouldn't fight now, the last thing I need is a bickering Eren and Mikasa. "Guys, please...don't fight." I beg them desperately.

The two of them looked at me and then sighed, Eren tapped Mikasa's back and looked at her seriously, "Please Mikasa. At least this once let me be a man alright?" his voice almost sound desperate. Eren...he cares about Mikasa so much, sometimes it makes me wonder if it's because she's part of his family or because he has special feelings for her? But I know that this is not the right time to talk about romantic feelings.

Mikasa had a surprised look on her face, it's likes he don't expect to hear these things from Eren. "A-alright. Be careful Eren." she smiled softly before squeezing the hand that was resting on her shoulder wihich belonged to my other best friend Eren. Shameless married couple. I mean, this is not the right time for this guys! "Don't worry, I doubt that these infected people will realize we're escaping from them. Let's just avoid making too much noise." I reminded them.

Mikasa and I then helped and guided Eren as he went down the chained blanket. He was carrying one bag behind him and me and Mikasa also have our own. Inside each of our bags are supplies that are very necessary for surviving this virus outbreak. Mikasa quickly followed quietly and I went down last. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I gave a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it managed to support our weights.

But we shouldn't be rejoicing just yet. Actually we should be crying right now,heck were done here! We're literally in hell! Cannibals are almost everywhere! "Guys, let's be quite..." I said to them in a hushed tone, I can feel my whole body tremble and my voice stutters every now and then. But it know at least this much, now is the worst time to be panicking and crying, how can we save out love ones if we're scared ourselves? Grandpa I hope you're alright...you're my only family left...

The Shiganshina mall is pretty far away from our home. Estimated, if we walk towards there we'll reach it until 2 days from now. Of course considering because we have to sneak in and keep quiet. "Eren, Miaksa... let's go." I nodded at them as I felt determination filled our eyes. I was about to walk when I felt Mikasa pulled me back to her. She glared at me and said, "Armin...weapons remember?" she said quietly as she gave me a kitchen's knife. I gulped but gripped it tighter as my hand trembled and started sweating. I'm gonna kill someone. I'm gonna kill someone!

I looked at my two best friends and they looked at each other and at me. "...We have to. We have no choice." Eren muttered as he walked in front of us

Somenody please. Help us!

**Sasha's POV**

_1:09pm - Shiganshina Neighborhood_

"Jean. I think they're going away." I muttered as I sighed and looked at the man beside me. Currently were inside the car from earlier. Weve been here for hours. Jean has finally calmed down and I explained to him the current situation we're in. Why now of all time? I'm here in Shiganshina to enroll in a high school and yet.

When I was on my way to Shiganshina High School to submit my form suddenly an old guy stumbled in front of me. Of course upon instinct, I tried to help him. When he was about to grab my hand he looked at me, heck! I was so surprised! The skin that's supposed to be hiding his teeth is gone! His skin is freaking open! I screamed then shoved the old guy away. Then he advanced towards me and I ran away, I stumbled into an archery store.

The store was empty yet the lights were on. That was when I noticed there are blood sputtered all over the floor behind the counter. Then...it was horrifying! The customer was freaking eating the cashier! I swear I saw it with my own bare eyes, I cried then and the customer looked at me then tried to eat me! I screamed for help but nobody arrived, instead the cashier came back to dead and attacked me too. I quickly grabbed the nearest bow and arrow. I tried to...I tried to warn him! Them! I said don't come near me or I will shoot!

They did not listen... so I did shoot them. Strike through the head. They died. I killed them, I'm a criminal. But it's self defenses!

I felt the back of my eye started to burn as I held the tears that are threatening to slide down my eyes to my face. I wiped my eyes and hugged my knees. Jean continued trembling with me as we silently hoped that someone would find us.

Is this...what life is like in the city?

* * *

_**Survivors We Have Met So Far:**_

Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and Jean.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whew! So yeah, next chapter would be heavy action between Eren, Mikasa and Armin and a bunch of zombies. Poor Sasha and Jean. Anyways, surely you guys know some of the pairings now. And thanks for the review guys! I really, really, really appreciate it. Like a lot!

So yeah! Tell me what do you think will happen to our survivors and who you wanna see next?


	4. Chapter 4 - Life in the City (II )

**Eren's POV**

_1:13pm - Arlert's Backyard_

The strong smell of blood was everywhere.

I am also sure that these groans and moans I hear are from those monsters. I swear if ever my mom is.. Ugh! Why does she have to go out!? Why does this have to happen!? I want to scream..a lot but I know that if I did that I will just put myself and my friends in trouble.

With that thought in mind, I felt a warm hand settle on my shoulder. I turned my head and I saw Mikasa, smiling comfortingly at me. Ahh, she's always like that. How can she be so calm?

She handed me a knife..of course.. I know what it is for.

Whatever happens we have to survive this! Together, all three of us.

"Eren, Mikasa..let's climb over the fence." Armin pointed at the fence, fortunately it was easy to climb and we won't need to make too much noise while climbing it. Armin climbed first, Mikasa supported him while he's at it. Mikasa was about to urge me to go next but I quickly declined and told her to go for it. I climbed last and just when I was about to cross over the fence...

I felt something cold wrapped around my ankle.

My eyes widened and I turned my head only to see the gruesome face of one of the policemen that responded to our calls.

"Eren!" my friends called out for me as I was being pulled down by the monster.

* * *

**Connie's POV**

_2:09pm - Small Grocery Store_

I have no idea what's going on. But what I do know is that..those..disgusting looking ill persons are planning to get him..and the kid with him.

Right now, they were able to hide behind the counter but he knew that they can't hide there forever. He can hear slow footsteps and groans coming to their way. He started sweating and he can still hear the sobs of the poor kid right beside him.

"Hey. Shh." he tried to tell him that it's okay, but he knew that it wasn't okay. It was far from okay! "Why don't we play a game, huh? I will distract that ugly man away from you okay? You just hide and stay away from him and the likes of him. Brother will just run towards that direction and lure the man away and I will come back for you here, alright?" I grinned, but the grinn wasn't a happy one. I'm just trying to save the kid.

The little boy nodded his head. I gulped and stood up, the ill man quickly went towards me and started running. I started running too away from the little boy so the man wouldn't target him. Being an athlete sure pays off.

My plan was to go outside and ask for help. And maybe get the crazy guy in the jail for threatening them. Oddly enough, the store was quiete and the workers and other customers there are missing.

I managed to glance towards the man chasing me and glared before I focused on my running once more. If I trip even just once I can die.


	5. Chapter 6 - Weaklings

**Connie's POV**

I'm growing weary and tired from all the running yet this man is persistent at chasing me. I can feel my legs going numb and my legs growing weaker and weaker with every step.

"AHH! Help me! Policeee!" I screamed as loud as I can as I felt tears stream down my face. It was weird how silent the whole place was and there was no sign of authorities. "Back off man!" I tried to intimidate the psycho behind me but he persisted. I was so relief when I saw a man a few steps away from us. I called out for him but he didn't turn.

"Sir, please!" I put a hand on his shoulder which causes him to turn. What I saw was horrible. It was gross and bloody. I stumbled backwards as I stared at the man, I swear I could pee any time now. The man's face was disfigured and the skin on his forehead was tore open and it seemed like his right ear and cheek got eaten by something!

My knees are shaking and so are my hands, still I managed to get on my feet and sprint again.

**Jean's POV**

My eyes sting, my bruises sting..heck, everything stings! I hate this day! I let out a bitter choke. The girl with a bow and me..we're stuck in here. Those madmen are still hanging out right outsode our car. We've been in here for a good hour.

My eyes widened when something caught the creatures' attention, which pried them away from the car. They started chasing this..semi-bald guy. Mix feelings washed over me, I felt relief that we could finally escape from the car but I kind of..pity the dude.

As if on cue, Sasha opened the door and shoved me outside. This woman is crazy, I tell ya! She took her bow out and pulled an arrow from her back. "Oi, oi! You can't possibly be serious!" I tried to warn her. This is still killing even if it's for saving somebody.

I saw tears roll down on her cheeks and she bit her lips as she tried so hard to focus on her targets, "I..I just want to eat meat again and get away from here.." she sobbed before she let go of the arrow and it went flying towards the head of the chaser. She repeated the action for the other crazy man.

I witnessed Sasha fell on her knees and put a hand on her mouth, she looked like she's gonna vomit. I placed a hand at her shoulder while a stray tear also escaped my eyes.

**Sasha POV**

I've...done it again. How many...how many of them have I killed? I couldn't stop the water from flowing out of my eyes. I've been crying ever since we were inside the car yet somehow it feels like I have an infinite amount of tears.

"Uhhh..father...your daughter is a...cr-criminal.." I kept on sobbing on the floor as I felt a pressure land on my shoulder. This gesture made me weep even more, my hands muffled my sobs and hiccups.

I heard footsteps so I thought that more of them were gonna come to us but it was only the other man I saved.

"You- you killed them..." his voice was shaky and it made me hitch a breath. He sounded scared and terrified of me!

"Show some gratitude, you moron!" I heard Jean's voice and the sound of his fist colliding with the other man's face.

**Armin's POV**

Sweat ran through my whole body as I watched Eren get pulled by one of the infected policeman. My hands were shaking and I...I couldn't do anything! I just stood there while I shakily looked at the weapon in my hand.. I couldn't...

"Eren!" I heared Mikasa call out as she dashed towards my brunette friend, a knife in her hands. She shoved the tip of the knife right into the very skull of the infected and it instantly let go of Eren. Mikasa dragged him to the other side of the fence with us.

I...I just stood there..watching the scene helplessly.. I watched Mikasa kneel down in front of Eren and shake his shoulders. I saw the look in Eren's eyes...I- I couldn't describe it. I also saw the look on Mikasa's naturally stoic one. She looks like she's in the verge on tears...

Mikasa is so strong... She-she could do this for Eren yet I...I can't. I'm not brave like her...I'm not strong neither. I'm just a weakling and I can't do anything right!

How could somebody like me _survive_?

* * *

**Survivors so far:**

**Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Sasha, Jean and Connie**

**Who will survive this cruel yet beautiful world? Leave a comment about your thoughts.**


End file.
